Computer programmers translate real-world problems into steps of computer programs or computer instructions. The computer programs are processed by computer devices, which are generally arithmetic machines. The computer programs are written in computer programming languages.
Computer programming languages recognize different types of data. The type(s) of data recognized by a computer language may be referred to as a basic data type. In JAVA for instance, the basic (or primitive) data types include byte, short, int, long, float, double, Boolean, and char. In C, the basic data types may include int, float, double, char. These and other basic data types represent a single state at a time.
Values and variables in computer programs are formatted in the basic data type. Accordingly, values and variables in the computer programs represent a single state that is known. The computer programs may accordingly only perform computer operations using known values. For example, in the computer programs, operations such as an addition operation and multiplication operation may be executed on known values. Similarly, variables in the conventional programming languages may have known values during execution of computer operations. The basic data type being single state at a time and being known introduces a limitation of the computer programs and the computer languages.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.